Kids At Heart
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Lately, all Bumblebee and Smokescreen want to do is play with Optimus Prime, but he never seems to have time for them anymore. But just because he’s Prime, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t love his younglings. Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen.
1. KidsAtHeart

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

**Requested by EmeraldMoonGreen. Thank you for another adorbs idea! I looove writing stuff like this! Another amazing idea by you!**

**WARNING: Adorable tickly family fluff! Plus father-son tickles! This story may be sweeter than cotton candy, and all readers' teeth may be in danger of rotting due to extreme sweetness!**

**Anywho, enjoy! X3**

**Kids At Heart**

It was Friday morning at the Autobots' hidden base of Jasper, Nevada. Which meant it was T.P.I.F for the Autobots: Thank Primus it's Friday! It was the end of another grueling week, and now the weekend was going to start.

Normally, the Autobots got the weekends off to rest or hang out with their human friends. The weekend was supposed to be a couple days to rest and recover, to be free of work, training, or patrols. But not everyone saw it that way.

That morning, Bumblebee woke up from recharge feeling energized and excited. Since it was Friday, he was planning on spending the whole day with Optimus. He assumed he was free for that day since nothing came up on the monitors all that week.

As Bee happily walked to the main hangar, he thought of all the fun things the two would do together: go for a morning drive, watch the sun rise, then race each other beside the canyon, slide down the sand dunes together, and then to finish it all off, maybe—just maybe—engage in a playful wrestle that could quickly turn into a tickle fight.

When he saw his leader by the monitors, Bumblebee cheerfully greeted him. _"Good morning, Optimus! It's finally Friday!"_

Optimus returned the greeting. "Yes it is. Any plans for today?"

_"Absolutely! I was thinking you and I could spend the whole day together! I already have some stuff planned. Wanna hear it?"_

"Uh yes, Bumblebee. Go ahead," Prime said, only half-listening. He was more focused at typing on the monitors than listening to the youngling.

_"So first, I was thinking we could go for a morning drive. You know, to feel that cool rush of morning air. Then, we could watch the sun rise 'cause I've heard it looks so beautiful early in the morning! And then we can race each other by the canyon, slide down the sand dunes, and finally wrestle each other!" _He left out the part about engaging in a tickle fight right after. He knew it would come to both of them naturally.

_"What do you think? Sounds fun, right? And plus, I've been practicing my tackling moves! So I might just beat you this time! So we better leave now, Optimus," _Bumblebee said, tugging at Prime's arm. _"We need to get there on time to see the sunrise."_

Optimus didn't budge or move from the monitors. He stopped typing for a moment and sighed. "Bumblebee, I understand it is Friday, but I still have so much work that I need to deal with right now."

Bumblebee's face saddened. He lowered his door wings. _"But...I just assumed you wouldn't have to work 'cause...'cause it's Friday."_

"I know, but sometimes things come up unexpectedly. Perhaps later on we can do something together. Alright, little one?"

Bumblebee sighed. _"Sure...Whatever." _He walked sadly back to his room. Bee was really looking forward to spending the day with his surrogate father, but now he was crushed now that he couldn't.

He passed Smokescreen on the way to his room. "Hey, Bee," he said. He suddenly noticed the sad look in his optics. "What's wrong?"

Bumblebee lowered his helm. _"Optimus hurt my feelings."_

"Why? What did he do?"

_"I wanted to hang out with him today, but he says he's too busy. He's always busy."_

Smokescreen nodded. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Yesterday, I was trying to get him away from the monitor so we could go out for a drive. And you know what he said? He said—"

_"Perhaps _maybe later," they both said in unison.

"Yeah! I got the same response, too," said Smokescreen. "I mean, I know Prime's a Prime, and he needs to keep an optic out for danger, but doesn't he ever know when to take a break?"

_"I guess not," _Bee said with a shrug. _"But still, he's been working nonstop on the monitors all week. And lately...I've been wanting to spend time with him and, you know...play with him and stuff, but he always says he never has time."_

"I hear you, Bee. It's like, he can have all the time in the universe to stare at that boring monitor, but he can't have one microsecond to kick back and have some fun?"

_"I don't know. But maybe he'll come around later, and we can all do something together."_

"Yeah, maybe..."

But to both younglings' dismay, that didn't happen. Optimus continued to work nonstop on the monitors, not once even pausing to take a break. And no matter what they said, he always responded with the same answer.

_"Hey Optimus? You wanna go for that drive now?"_

"Not right now. I still have a lot of work to do."

"Optimus? Can we go out now?"

"Perhaps later. I'm still very, very busy at the moment."

_"Optimus, now?"_

"Later. I'm still working here."

For the rest of the afternoon, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen felt bored and lonely. They really wanted to play with Optimus, but he just didn't seem to have one microsecond to spend with them.

They decided to pass the time hanging out in Smokescreen's room. Both young bots sat on the berth in silence.

_"Ughhh...I'm _so _bored!" _Bumblebee complained as he laid upside down on the edge of the berth, placing his pedes against the wall for support.

"Me too," said Smokescreen, sitting next to him with his helm in his hands. "If Optimus wasn't so busy with that stupid monitor, we could actually have fun today!"

_"Yeah well, you know Optimus; Primes apparently don't have fun. I don't even think he knows what 'fun' is." _While he was talking, Bee was attempting to do a hand stand against the berth. _"Aw yes!"_

"What?"

_"I can finally stand upside down against the berth without falling! Oh I am good!"_

Smokescreen rolled his optics with a smile. Then, just to be playful, he reached out to gently tickle his belly. Bumblebee flinched and giggled.

_"Smokey, stop! Hee-hee-hee-hee! Y-You're gonna make me fa-ha-ha-ha-hall! Hee-hee-hee!"_

"Well duh! That's the whole point!" Smokescreen said as he kept tickling Bee's tummy, his fingers moving faster against the sensitive metal.

_"Stop it! Sto-ho-ho-ho-hop! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! I-I'm gonna—Whoa!" _Bumblebee suddenly fell to the floor on his back. Both younglings laughed.

"Guess you couldn't take the heat. Right, Bee?" Smokescreen smiled big in Bumblebee's face.

Bee buzzed angrily at him. _"No fair! You were tickling me! That doesn't count."_

"Uh I'm pretty sure it does."

_"No it doesn't! C'mere!" _Bumblebee suddenly tackled Smokescreen, and began tickling him back. Both younglings were playfully wrestling each other, while tickling each other in return.

As Smokescreen pinned Bee down again, his face suddenly lit up with a great idea. It orbited his mind processor and landed like a spaceship, the way all great ideas do.

_"Smokey, get off me!" _Bumblebee whined. Smokescreen was sitting on top of his legs, and that was starting to become uncomfortable for him.

"Oh! Sorry, Bee." Smokescreen got off of his legs. "I just had the greatest idea ever!"

_"What?"_

"Okay, so you know how Optimus has been completely ignoring us and saying he's too busy to spend time with us?"

_"Well I wouldn't say 'ignoring', but sure."_

"Well, how 'bout we..._make him _have fun with us?"

Bumblebee tilted his helm with a confused look. _"How?"_

Smokescreen grinned evilly. He leaned down and whispered his idea in Bee's audio receptor. Bumblebee's optics widened.

_"You want to _what?! _Are you crazy?!"_

Smokescreen shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe a little crazy."

_"B-But we can't do that! We could get into all kinds of trouble!"_

"Exactly!" Smokey exclaimed. "C'mon, Bee. Think about it. If we don't act now, Optimus is _never _gonna have time to play with us. Is that what you want? You want that on your conscience?" Bumblebee shook his helm. "Then you know what to do."

Bee thought it over in his mind processor. Should he? Should he do this? He knew what Prime's reaction would be afterwards. But then again, why not? It would be fun for the three of them.

_"Okay. Okay, I'll do it." _Bumblebee smirked behind his mouth plate. _"But only if you say this was all your idea. You know, just in case Optimus asks."_

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," Smokescreen assured. "This was my idea, after all." _Besides, _he thought to himself. _Optimus will enjoy this. He really will._

**Moments later**

Smokescreen and Bumblebee spied on Optimus Prime from the doorway of the main hangar. Since everyone else was on patrol, and Ratchet was busy working in the med bay, they could launch their attack on Optimus without any interruptions.

"Okay, Bee. You know the plan?" Smokescreen whispered.

Bumblebee nodded. _"Totally. Just give me the signal."_

Smokescreen gave a thumbs up. Then he casually walked up to Optimus, who's optics were still glued to the monitors. "Hey, Optimus. You're still working?"

"Yes," Prime said with a sigh. "But I should be done soon."

"Yeaaah...no you won't."

Optimus stopped typing. "What do you mean by that?"

"All I'm saying is that you'll be stopping your work right here, right now."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Smokescreen, what are you saying?"

Instead of answering, Smokescreen turned away from the Prime, cupped his mouth, and signaled for Bumblebee to jump out. "Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"

Before Optimus could react, Bumblebee jumped on top of his shoulders, tackling him to the ground. Smokescreen quickly climbed and sat on his legs, pinning them down. Prime squirmed uncomfortably under their grip.

"Alright. What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

_"Long story short: you've been busy all week long, and never have any time to play with us."_

"So now, we've decided to take matter into our own hands," Smokescreen finished for him.

"Well what does that have to do with pinning me down?" Smokey and Bee smirked at each other. Optimus glanced at them both, feeling a little nervous and unsafe.

"Let's just say it'll be fun for the both of us," said Smokescreen. "Oh and, you too."

Prime shook his helm. "Alright, this is getting ridiculous. Release me now." As he tried to sit up, both younglings immediately held him down again. This time, Bumblebee pinned Optimus' arms under his knees, and Smokescreen kept his legs down by sitting on them. "Bumblebee! Smokescreen! Get off of me right now!"

Ignoring his reply, both mischievous younglings launched their assault; Bee began tickling under Prime's arms, and Smokey tickled his abdomen.

The attack caught Optimus by surprise, and he immediately started laughing. As much as he wanted to hold back his laughter, he couldn't. "AHA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-SMOKESCREEN! HA-HA-HA! BUMBLEBEE! STOP THIS A-HA-HA-HA-HAT ONCE!"

_"What do you think, Smokey? Should we stop?" _Bee bleeped to his friend.

"Hmm...nah."

Both young Autobots kept tickling their leader mercilessly, moving their fingers faster to really make him laugh. And poor Optimus just laid there, laughing endlessly because he could not do a thing to save himself.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I'M SERIOUS! HA-HA-HA! S-STOP THIS RI-HI-HI-HIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-HOW!"

Optimus couldn't even pull him arms down because Bumblebee was sitting on them. And he couldn't even protect his belly or curl inward since Smokescreen was preventing him from doing so. The Autobot leader was completely vulnerable to these two playful younglings.

"STOP IT, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"No way!" said Smokescreen, who now softly traced the patterns of Prime's stomach plating. "You've been ignoring us for way too long now. All we wanted to do was spend quality time together, and now you brought this upon yourself!"

_"Yeah! What he said!" _Remebering all the times and ways Optimus used to tickle him, Bumblebee began implementing that onto his leader. He switched to tickling Prime's arm joint with his right hand, and using the other to tickle his neck.

Smokescreen saw what he was doing, and did the same thing. He used one hand to softly glide his fingers up and down Optimus' side, and the other was spidering across his belly.

The Prime jolted with a funny-sounding sound as they were both simultaneously tickling him in two different spots. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-SMOKESCRE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEN! BUMBLEBEE! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Who are you calling Smokescreen?"

_"Yeah. And who's Bumblebee?"_

Optimus opened his slightly wet optics. "W-WHA-HA-HA-HAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Both younglings giggled and replied, "We're tickle bots!"

For some reason, hearing them say that just made Prime laugh harder. He began twisting and squirming instinctively, attempting to free his legs and arms.

Now Bumblebee and Smokescreen were having a hard time holding him down. Bee couldn't hold Prime's arms down very well anymore, and Smokey nearly got thrown off as Optimus tried to buck him off.

_"Smokey, I can't...hold him down...much longer!" _Bee grunted as he tried to pin Optimus' arms down.

"I was afraid it would come to this. Look's like there's only one thing left to do."

_"Duct tape?" _Bee suggested.

"What? No." Smokescreen flashed an evil grin. "We need to level up with some energy to make us stronger."

_"How are we going to do that?"_

Smokey gestured at Optimus. "Duh! We have a living source of Energon right beneath us! Besides," He looked at Prime in the optics. "it's what we Tickle Bots do! We eat our own kind!"

_"Oh yeah!" _said Bee with a playful smirk. _"We're those kinds of Tickle Bots!"_

They both giggled at the terrified look on Prime's optics. "No, don't!" he pleaded. "Do not even think about it!"

"Too late!"

Optimus shrieked with a funny-sounding squeal as both his neck and belly were attacked by unbearable tickles. Bee leaned down and removed his mouth plate so he could gently nip and purr against Prime's neck. And Smokey leaned his face down to do the same to his tummy.

The Autobot leader couldn't stand the soft, teasing tickling to his neck and stomach. He tried scrunching up his shoulders to protect his neck from Bumblebee, but the moment he lifted his arms, the scout would go back to tickling his arms joints. And Smokescreen didn't make things better for him. While nuzzling and nipping at his belly, he was also occasionally squeezing the metal on his hip joints, laughing every time Optimus jolted.

And if that wasn't torturous enough for the Prime, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were also cooing teasing words at him just to get him to laugh harder. And it was working!

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! STOP DOI-HI-HI-HI-HING THAT! STOP TA-HA-HA-HALKING TO ME-HEE-HEE LIKE THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!" Optimus couldn't even speak clearly because his loud laughter was taking over.

_"What? Like this?" _Bumblebee spoke into the side of his neck, causing the leader to squeal and scrunch up his shoulder again. _"Relax. We just want to make our Daddy laugh forever and ever! Right, Smokey?"_

"Right," Smokescreen spoke into Prime's tummy. "So don't take this personally. We're just trying to make our Daddy laugh, that's all."

"I'M ALREADY—HA-HA-HA—LAUGHING! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST S-STO-HO-HO-HOP ALREADY! STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

Ignoring him, Bumblebee suddenly piped up. _"Hey, I wonder if that works on him, too."_

"What does?"

_"This." _The scout leaned down to Optimus' neck again. But this time, he pressed his lips against his neck and blew hard. Optimus nearly jumped to the ceiling with a high-pitched shriek. Bumblebee and Smokescreen laughed at his reaction because Optimus Prime had never made a noise like that before.

Smokescreen decided to do the same thing. He leaned down to blow against Prime's tummy. And that's what made the mighty leader squeal and giggle loudly like a sparkling.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH! NONONONONO STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STO-HO-HOP THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

_"Aww, looks like this Prime's weally, weally ticklish!" _Bumblebee cooed in a teasing baby voice. _"Is this Prime ticklish? Hm? Is our Daddy weally ticklish?"_

The teasing words were making the tickling sensation worse for Optimus. And it didn't help when Smokescreen joined in, either.

"Awww. Our Daddy weally _is _ticklish! Isn't that right? Who's our favorite, ticklish Daddy? It's you!"

As the two young bots kept cooing teasing words at Optimus, they also kept blowing raspberries and nipping his neck and belly. Then, to make it worse and seem more realistic, they were making loud chomping sounds against his sensitive metal.

_"Om nom nom nom nom! Ooh, this Autobot's tasty!" _Bee cooed teasingly before blowing against Optimus' neck.

"AAAAAAH! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

"Nom nom nom nom nom! We're gonna eat you alive, Daddy!"

_"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"_

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP THAT PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! B-BOTH OF YOU! HA-HA-HA-HA! STAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Now Optimus was ready to lose it, letting tears stream down his optics. The nipping and raspberries were torturous enough, but the teasing! The teasing words were making it so. Much. Worse!

"S-SMOKESCREEN! HA-HA-HA! BUMBLEBEE! PLEEEEASE! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP ALREADY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I CAN'T—HEE-HEE-HEE—I CA-HA-HA-HAN'T TAKE THI-HI-HIS ANYMO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!"

Smokescreen lifted his helm from Prime's stomach. "Alright, Bee. I think we should stop now." Bumblebee buzzed and nodded. He retracted his mouth plate so it was covering his mouth again.

Both younglings couldn't help but giggle at the Prime, who was curled inward and still giggling slightly as he felt the aftershock tickles in his circuits. As soon as he finally regained the strength to stand up, he looked at the two younglings and pointed a shaky servo at them. "You two...come here."

Bumblebee and Smokescreen both giggled and backed away, thinking he was going to try and chase them. But they flinched and halted in their tracks as Prime raised his voice and said, "Come here right now!"

They both nervously walked up to their leader. Optimus crossed his arms and frowned, indicating he was _not _very pleased with what they just did.

"Alright. Somebody better start explaining," he growled. "What was the meaning of this?" When they didn't answer, Optimus stomped his ped on the floor, causing both of them to flinch. "Answer me!" Both younglings lowered their door wings. Finally, Smokescreen spoke.

"Okay, I can explain. Look, we just wanted to spend quality time with you. All this week, we've been wanting to hang out with you, but...you always said you were busy. And...we miss you. We miss playing with you, and getting to really have fun with you."

Bumblebee nodded sadly. _"We were just playing, Optimus. We didn't mean to upset you. I just...we just...w-wanted to play with you again." _He nearly choked on a sob because he thought Prime was mad at them, and they were in trouble.

"But I get it," Smokescreen continued, who had to hold back a scared whimper. "You're obviously mad at us. But know that this was all my fault; I was the one who decided and convinced Bee to go after you. So if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"We're sorry," the young bots said in unison. Optimus could see that they both looked like they were ready to cry. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, go to your rooms. I will speak with both of you individually."

Now they both felt really scared, thinking something bad was going to happen to them. They both hurried to their rooms. They were both very scared because they thought Optimus would lash out on them for what they did. But they didn't know that Prime had other plans for them.

The first thing Optimus did was head to the refueling lounge to get some Energon since he felt a little weak from all that laughing earlier. While sipping his Energon, he thought back to what they said.

_All this week, we've been wanting to hang out with you, but you always said you were busy. We just wanted to spend time with you. We miss playing with you..._

Optimus felt bad that he didn't take time off to spend with his two younglings. All they wanted to do was play with him, and he pushed them away. Being a leader made him forget for a moment that he had another responsibility: being a surrogate father for a couple of younglings.

He really wasn't upset with them. He was more upset at himself for not being there for them when they wanted him. And he couldn't blame them. Both Bumblebee and Smokescreen were still young, and thus had the energy, attitude, and playfulness of any normal youngling.

But even though Prime blamed himself for making them feel so lonely the whole week, he realized he could rectify his mistake. He could make it up to them, make up the lost time to them somehow. And he knew just how to do it.

After he had his refuel, he decided to go and talk to Bumblebee first. As he approached the door, he could hear the sounds of soft whimpers from the other side. When he opened the door, his spark almost broke at the sight: Bumblebee was curled up on his berth, hugging his thermal blanket and crying a little.

The moment he saw Optimus standing by the doorway, he whimpered and immediately hid under his blanket. Prime came over, and gently rubbed the trembling lump.

"There's no need to hide from me, Bumblebee," he said. "I just want to talk about this."

Bee shyly poked his helm out from the blanket. Optimus noticed his optics looked a little dull, most likely from crying earlier. He quickly hid under his blanket again.

_"I'm so sorry!" _he said fearfully while shivering. _"I-I didn't mean to make you mad! Please don't be mad at us for what we did! W-We were just playing and—ohh please don't break my arm or rip my face off!"_

Optimus softly chuckled at his last reply. "Little one, it's _okay. _I am not mad."

He poked his helm from his blanket again. _"Y-You're not?"_

"Of course not. I understand that I let my work and priorities take over. And that was wrong of me. I know I should have been there for you two. But most importantly, I should have known when to stop from my work. There is a time and place for everything, and perhaps right there was not the time for me to be working." He gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to push you away."

Bumblebee leaned his helm against his chest, snuggling against him. _"It's okay. And I'm sorry...that Smokescreen had to do that to you."_

Optimus smiled behind his back. "It's fine. I am grateful that you two were willing to steer me away from the monitors for a while. I actually needed that. But right now, I have my own special mission: to make you happy again."

Before he could react, Bumblebee was suddenly pulled and laid down in Optimus' lap. _"W-What are you doing?" _he asked nervously.

"I told you, I'm making you happy again," Prime replied. Before Bumblebee could answer, he started giggling loudly as Optimus tickled his belly.

_"Hee-hee-hee! O-Optimus, sto-ho-ho-ho-hop! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" _He was starting to squirm around in his lap, trying to push his hand away.

"My, are you begging already?" Prime asked teasingly, moving his fingers faster against Bee's tummy. The little scout jolted with a squeal. "I haven't even started yet! But since you seem so excited, I'll go ahead and jump to the fun part."

He pinned Bumblebee to the berth, holding his arms down to his sides. "Since you think it is so funny to unexpectedly tickle me like that, I will do the same to you!"

Optimus leaned down and began to plant tiny, ticklish kisses all over his belly. Bee squealed adorably, and let out squeaky clicking giggles.

_"EEEEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO, STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! I NEVER—HEE-HEE-HEE—DID THA-HA-HA-HAT TO YOU!"_

"I know that, but you're just so sweet and adorable, I could eat you up! And I do plan to." Prime then began making chomping motions with his lips, pretending to eat Bumblebee's tummy.

_"AAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STO-HO-HO-HOP!"_

Optimus lifted his helm for a moment. "If I recall, you did not stop for me when I asked you to. Now...what was it you said to me? Oh, I remember!" He leaned down again to gently nip at Bee's belly.

_"AAAAAAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO-HO-HO-HO! S-STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!" _Since he had his arms pinned down, Bumblebee couldn't save himself. He was now being tickle tortured in the same way he did with his leader. As unbearable as this was, he was actually enjoying it!

"You are so sweet, I could eat you up!" He pretended to eat Bee's tummy. "Om nom nom nom nom! I'm going to eat you alive, little one!"

Now karma struck the young scout as the same teasing words he said to Optimus were being said to him. Now he knew what Prime went through when they were playfully teasing him while tickling him.

_"NO, OPTIMA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP TEASING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE! THAT MAKES IT SO-HO-HO MUCH WORSE!"_

"Who are you calling Optimus, little one? I'm not Optimus anymore. I'm the Tickle Bot!" Prime quickly wrapped an arm around Bee's legs so he couldn't escape. Then he bent down, pressed his lips against his tummy, and blew hard.

Bumblebee let out a silly, high-pitched shriek. He couldn't move around much since Optimus was holding him down, so he was left to endure the playful torture.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO PLEASE STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

Optimus could feel the little scout roughly pushing on his helm to get him off his stomach. He grinned into his stomach plating. "Trying to push me away, aren't you? Well then I guess I'll have to eat you up again!"

Bee squealed and giggled madly when he felt Prime gently nip and nuzzle at his neck. He could feel tingly, cold shivers run up and down the circuits in his arm all the way down to his leg.

_"EEEK! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO DON'T! T-THAT TICKLES! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

He shrieked again when he felt Optimus blow against his neck. As soon as he scrunched up his shoulders for protection, the playful leader slipped his fingers under his arms and tickled him there.

_"AAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" _Bumblebee shrieked with loud laughter and pressed his arms tightly against his sides.

"Oh does that tickle, tickle, little one?" Optimus teased. While moving his fingers under his arm joints, he leaned down to nuzzle and nip at his belly again.

"Aww, who's my favorite, ticklish little mech?" he asked in a playful teasing tone. "You are! Is this little one ticklish? Yes he is! Yes he is! You're just my sweet, ticklish little Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee's laughter grew higher and higher at the teasing words. But things got worse when Optimus decided to blow raspberries repeatedly on his tummy.

And every time Optimus felt him trying to escape, he would press his lips against the square metal plate on his lower stomach—right where his bellybutton would be—and blow hard.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! PLEASE, DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! Y-YOU KNOW I CA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T STAND THA-HA-HA-HAT!"_

The Prime felt his spark melt when he called him 'Daddy'. "Then stop trying to escape from me!" he spoke into his stomach. "This Tickle Bot wants to see you happy again!"

Before Bee could answer, Optimus interrupted him. "Ohhh don't cry, little one. I never meant to startle you." Prime could see tears glistening in Bee's optics, but he obviously knew they were tears of happy laughter. He was just wanted to playfully tease him.

Then he peppered his tummy with many ticklish kisses again. He even planted kisses on the sides of his neck, making Bumblebee emit squeaky clicking giggles.

_"OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE DADDY, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I'M HAPPY ALREADY! HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"Are you?"

_"YES! YE-HE-HE-HE-HES! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

"Alright then." Optimus lifted his helm from his stomach. "But I have a surprise for you."

_"What...W-What surprise?" _Bee asked, completely out of breath.

Prime took ahold of both of Bumblebee's hands, and covered his optics with them. Bee squeaked in surprise as his optics were covered with his own hands. Before he could ask, he squealed adorably loudly as Optimus blew on that spot where his bellybutton was.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DADDYYYYYYYY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! NO MORE, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"_

As soon as Prime stopped, Bumblebee let out a huge sigh of relief. Optimus was surprised when Bee tackled him with a hug.

_"You're the best Dad in the whole universe," _he said while giggling sweetly. He snuggled against his chest. _"I love you, Daddy."_

Optimus hugged him back. "I love you too, my little Bumblebee." Bee suddenly yawned. "Are you tired?"

_"Yeah," _he replied sleepily. His optics flickered tiredly.

"Well then go ahead and take a stasis nap. You look exhausted." Prime tucked him in with his thermal blanket. He leaned down to give him a sweet kiss goodnight on the helm.

As he was about to leave the room, Bee called out to him. _"Optimus, wait!"_

"Yes?" He turned around. Bumblebee motioned for him to come closer.

Bee pulled his blanket up to his chest, exposing his belly. _"What about goodnight kisses?" _he asked innocently. _"You know...right here?" _He was both afraid and a little embarrassed to ask, but he knew Prime wouldn't say no.

Optimus chuckled, and shook his helm with a smile. "Of course, of course. How could I forget?" He sat down next to the little scout. Bumblebee giggled in anticipation as Optimus leaned down to his belly.

Prime smiled warmly at his little youngling. "Good night, my little mech."

_"Good night, Daddy."_

Optimus leaned down, grabbed his sides, and planted more ticklish kisses all over Bee's tummy again. "These sweet kisses are just for you, little one."

Bumblebee squealed and giggled adorably as his tummy was attacked with those tickly kisses once again. He buried his face in his blanket and giggled loudly.

_"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Okay, okay! Sto-ho-ho-hop! Hee-hee-hee-hee! That's enough! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Daddyyyyyy!"_

"Calm yourself, Bumblebee. I'm done." Prime released him. Bee yawned again, feeling completely tired out. He snuggled under his blanket again, and purred softly as Optimus caressed his helm.

When Bee was finally asleep, he quietly left the room, shutting the door slowly behind him. With a smirk, Optimus walked towards Smokescreen's room.

"Just wait until I get my servos on you, little one," he said to himself. "You will quickly find out what happens when you mess with a Prime."

**To be continued...**


	2. Kids At Heart Pt2

**It's Smokey's turn! X3**

**Kids At Heart Pt. 2**

Smokescreen eyed his berthroom door nervously. He knew Optimus Prime was going to come in and confront him, but he didn't want to face his leader. He was scared he would be furious and yell at him.

He jumped with a gasp as he heard a knock at the door. "Smokescreen? It's me."

Panicking, he jumped off his berth and looked for a place to hide. But his room wasn't so big, so he really didn't have anywhere to hide. He made a quick decision to hide under his berth.

But the problem was, his entire body could fit under there. The only part of him that was exposed was his pedes. Using his blanket, he covered his exposed pedes that were sticking out from under the berth. _Maybe if I don't move around too much, he won't notice, _he thought.

As soon as he heard the door slide open, he remained absolutely still under the berth. He was too afraid to make the slightest movement.

"Smokescreen? Smokescreen, are you trying to hide from me?" Optimus didn't see him sitting on the berth, but he did see his pedes sticking out while covered with his thermal blanket.

Smokescreen had to hold back a gasp as the blanket was removed from his pedes. His mind processor was racing with panic. _Maybe if I stay still, he'll think I'm dead._

He squeaked in surprise as Optimus grabbed him by his ankles, and pulled him out from under the berth. "Smokescreen, we need to talk."

Smokescreen immediately curled up whimpering, hugging his blanket close. "I-I-I'm sorry, Optimus! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to cause all this trouble!"

"Smokescreen, I—"

"I didn't mean to make you mad!" Tears of fear sprung to his optics. Even though he tried to hold them back, his fear took over. "I-I just missed you, that's all! I..._we _missed playing with you, a-and we just wanted to have fun with you again and—" Smokescreen covered his face with his blanket. "Please don't kill me or rip my face off!"

Optimus frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked himself.

He saw that the youngling was still afraid of him, so he approached him with a gentle hug. "Easy, Smokescreen. I did not come here to yell at you. And there's no need to hide from me. I'm not mad."

Smokescreen cautiously removed the blanket from his face. "Y-You're not? But...I thought that..."

"It's okay, little one. Like I explained to Bumblebee earlier, I let my duties take over my entire week that I forgot I have a responsibility with my two very sweet younglings. I'm the one who should be apologizing here. I never meant to push you away just because of my work."

"It's okay," Smokescreen said, calming down. "But still, I never should've pulled a stunt like that on you. But that was just 'cause we wanted to play, you know?"

"I know, little one," Optimus said while rubbing his back. "But I assure you, I am not mad about all this. Alright?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Okay. Sorry I tried to hide from you." He blushed in embarrassment. "I really don't know what got into me back there." He froze in panic when Optimus tightened his hold on him.

"Don't worry, Smokescreen," Prime said in a calm tone. "However, I believe there is a lesson to be learned about this; a moral to this story."

"And w-what's that?"

Smokescreen yelped when Optimus suddenly dangled him upside down on the edge of the berth. He braced his hands against the floor to keep himself from falling. Optimus held his legs in his lap to secure him.

"Aaaah! What was that for?!"

"Oh, just to make things a little easier," replied Optimus with a grin. He rested a delicate hand on Smokescreen's stomach, and patted it gently. "But know this: as much fun as you and I had with that little tickle fight, especially you..." He lowered his voice. "You should never..._ever_...go up against a Tickle Bot. Because you will regret it right after."

Smokescreen instantly panicked, and squirmed to break free. But he couldn't really do much since he was upside down. "Wait, no! I'm sorry! Optimus please, y-you don't have to do this!"

"Actually, I do. Sorry, Smokescreen. But you know the rules."

"What rules? You never told me anything!"

"I don't need to. You should have used common sense."

"B-But it was just for fun!"

"I understand, little one. But this will be for fun, too!" Without another word, Optimus began tickling his belly. Instantly, Smokescreen started laughing loudly since his stomach was very ticklish.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! STOP IT, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!" He began squirming around, trying to pull his legs to his chest to protect his tummy.

"Why should I stop?" Optimus asked teasingly, wiggling his fingers faster. "You didn't stop for me, did you?

Smokescreen quickly freed his legs, and ended up falling off the berth. He quickly covered his stomach with his thermal blanket. He backed away every time Optimus came near him.

"S-Stay away, Optimus!" Smokescreen nervously cried out. "Don't even think about it!" When Prime reached out to tickle his belly, Smokescreen kicked him away.

"I warned you, little one," Optimus said in a playful threatening tone. "You want to do this the hard way? Fine. We'll do this the hard way!"

Prime knelt down and tried to pull the blanket away, but Smokescreen stubbornly clung on. He tried one last time before finally leaning down and blowing against his neck.

The young bot squealed loudly before getting lost in an adorable giggle fit. His grip loosened on his blanket, and Optimus saw this as an opportunity. He was quick to yank the blanket away from him, finally exposing his stomach.

Smokescreen instantly covered his belly, but Prime pried his hands away and pinned them above his helm.

"C'mon! Let me go, Optimus!" Smokescreen pleaded.

"I would Smokescreen, but you heard me. I told you you would regret going up against a Prime." He leaned down to whisper in Smokey's audio receptor. "Especially a Prime who is secretly a Tickle Bot."

Smokescreen tried to hide the silly grin that was tugging at his mouth. "C'mon, Optimus. I'm way too old for that now!"

"How so? Just last week you were practically begging me to tickle you because you claimed you were bored."

Smokescreen mentally cringed as he remembered that memory. "W-Well I don't remember saying that. And even if that _did _happen, I was young back then. Clearly, now I have grown."

"You have grown a week older?"

"Exactly. A whole week older. Pretty mature if you ask me."

Optimus chuckled at his response. He knew Smokescreen was just stalling. "Well then, if you claim you have matured by a week, then you will regret your decision of attacking me earlier."

Smokescreen tried to keep a serious face. "Um, yes. Yes, I regret it deeply."

"That's good to hear. However..." Smokescreen swallowed hard. "Since you unfairly tickle attacked me by surprise, I will do the same to you!" Right away, he leaned down to nip and pretend to eat his tummy.

Smokey squealed in surprise and giggled loudly. "EEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO WAIT, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

"If I recall," Optimus spoke into his belly, making him giggle harder. "You didn't even think to stop for me when I asked. Not even when I asked politely."

Smokescreen pulled and pulled on his arms so he could protect his stomach, but his own laughter was slowly weakening him. "OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! I'M SORRY-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

"Oh it's too late for sorry, little one. And now you are really going to get it!"

Smokescreen shrieked loudly as Optimus began blowing raspberries all over his tummy. "AAAAAAAAAAH! NONONONO OPTIMAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Prime ignored him and blew hard on his stomach again. He lifted his helm to let Smokescreen catch his breath for a moment. The first thing he noticed was the youngling's optics were already glistening with small tears.

He smiled with sympathy at him. "No need to cry, little one. I will make whatever hurts feel better."

"Now that you mention it, m-my tummy kinda hurts from laughing back there," Smokescreen said with a wince.

"Aww. Now does your cute little tummy hurt, little one?" Optimus asked teasingly, the same way he would ask a sparkling.

Smokey turned his helm away, giggling. It always made him laugh whenever Prime used that playful tone with him. "Don't worry, my little mech. I will make the pain go away. Watch."

Doing the same thing he did with Bumblebee, Optimus leaned down to pepper tiny tickly kisses all over his belly. The youngling let out a high-pitched shriek that sounded adorable to the leader.

"NONONO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMUS, NO-HO-HO-HO!"

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me or the Tickle Bot?"

"AW C'MO-HO-HO-HO-HON! N-NOT THIS AGAI-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAIN!" Smokescreen began unintentionally kicking his legs at Prime's chest. His laughing turned to soft giggling when Optimus suddenly stopped.

"So...you think you can kick me away, do you?" He narrowed his optics in a playful threatening manner. "That was a mistake there."

Smokescreen panicked. "What? No, I never meant that!" His optics widened when he saw Prime slide his battle mask on.

"Did you forget who I am?"

"Umm..."

Optimus quickly pinned his legs underneath his chest—so Smokescreen wouldn't try to escape—and then wiggled his fingers rapidly all over his belly, even trying to slip his hands under his arm joints.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! N-NO STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! Y-YOU KNOW HA-HA-HA-HOW TICKLISH I AHA-HA-HA-HA-HAM THERE!"

"Of course I know," said Prime. "I didn't forget. And I also didn't forget what you said to me while you were tickling me. I think I'll do the same to you." He removed his battle mask, leaned down, and pretended to eat his tummy.

"STOP IT! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! OH PLEASE STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! T-THAT TICKLES! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Optimus grinned against his stomach. "Oh does it? Well guess what? This Tickle Bot want to eat you!" He nipped at his belly again. "Om nom nom nom nom! Ooh I have a tasty youngling underneath me! Nom nom nom! I'm going to eat you, little one! Yes I am! Daddy's going to gobble you up! Om nom nom nom!"

Smokescreen squealed and giggled uncontrollably. The teasing words were making it so much worse! Now he knew how Optimus felt when he was teasing him.

"NO PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! S-STOP TEASING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Optimus could feel Smokey's legs start to thrash violently under his chest. He could also feel Smokescreen push on his helm, trying to push him away from his stomach.

"NONONO STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"You want me to stop?"

Smokescreen nodded frantically. He could feel his cheek plates blush madly. "YES! YES, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

Prime stopped and let him catch his breath, but he still had his legs pinned down. Smokescreen was hugging his tummy and slightly giggling.

He wriggled his legs uncomfortably. He could feel the heavy weight of Optimus' chest on his legs. "Optimus? Can you let me go now?"

"Hmm...I should. But I shan't."

"What?"

Instead of answering, Optimus flashed a playful smirk at him and blew loudly against his tummy while shaking his helm at the same time.

Smokescreen let out a shriek that almost made the Prime go deaf. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH! NO PLEASE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! D-DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! STOP DOI-HI-HI-HING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

For the second time that day, Optimus Prime's spark melted when he heard Smokescreen call him 'Daddy'. It sounded absolutely adorable to him, and filled him with pride. But it also made him want to continue.

Smokescreen smacked and pushed on Prime's helm. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand while being tickled, it was the raspberries and teasing words.

He squeaked in surprise as his hands were suddenly pinned above his helm. He opened his tear-blurred optics to see his leader giving him a disapproving stare.

"No hitting Daddy, Smokescreen," Optimus said in a fatherly tone. He felt Smokescreen's legs shift under his chest, and saw how he tried to pull his arms down. It was obvious he was trying to break free. "Are you eager to be tickled, little one? Hm? Does this little mech actually _want _me to tickle them?"

"No! No I do-ho-ho-hon't!" Smokescreen said through giggles.

"I can tell you're excited, little one," Prime said, leaning his face down to his stomach again. "So I won't make you wait any longer."

"No, wait! Don't! Don't even—"

Optimus interrupted him by pressing his lips against the metal plate on his lower belly—right where his bellybutton would be—and blew repeatedly. "Pffffffffff!! Pfffffffffffff!!"

Smokescreen screamed and laughed his hardest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! DADDYYYYYYY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!"

A couple times, Optimus let Smokescreen escape from him to let him think that he would stop. But as soon as he tried to make a run for it, Prime caught him again so he could tickle him some more.

"I've got you now, little one!" Optimus said as he held Smokescreen to his chest. "You can't escape from the Tickle Bot now!"

"Optimus, stop!" Smokescreen replied while giggling. He tried to sound angry, but his sweet contagious giggles made his threats sound non-threatening. "I'm way too old for these silly games now!"

"I beg to differ. Watch." Prime brought the youngling to his face, and began to nuzzle and nip at his neck. Smokescreen let out squeaky, high-pitched giggles. But his giggling grew higher when Optimus decided to blow raspberries against his neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! DADDY, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! DON'T! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Ice cold, tingly shivers ran up and down Smokescreen's circuits. His playful leader switched from one side to another, each time making Smokey laugh harder and harder.

"D-DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEEEEEASE! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HAT! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE! M-MY TUMMY HURTS! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

It was true; Smokescreen's stomach and sides were starting to ache from laughing so hard. He clutched his belly and still giggled madly.

"Oh, my poor little mech!" Optimus said, hugging him close. "All this fun and games has made your little tummy hurt." He switched to holding him in a cradling position. "Don't worry, little one. I will make you feel better. But I will let you catch your breath first."

After a few minutes, Smokescreen finally stopped giggling. His cheek plates didn't feel so hot anymore, but his stomach still hurt a little.

"Now then," Optimus said, breaking the silence. "let me take care of your sweet little tummy since you said it was hurting."

Smokescreen covered his stomach instantly. "No, wait! It's fine! I'm fine! Honest!"

"Come now, Smokescreen. Just let me take a look so I know that nothing is wrong."

Smokey hugged himself tighter. "Everything's fine, Optimus! I swear!"

"Come on, just let me check."

"No!"

"It'll be quick, I promise."

"No!" Smokescreen turned his back to him.

Optimus shrugged behind him. "Alright then. I guess I will have to check your door wings first." He started lightly stroking the edges of Smokey's doorwings with his fingers. Smokescreen giggled cutely and right away turned onto his back to protect his sensitive wings, which was just what Prime was waiting for.

He was quick to pin Smokescreen to the ground, and pry his hands away from his belly. He pinned the youngling's arms down next to his sides. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"I-I told you-hoo-hoo-hoo! I'm fine!" Smokescreen was already giggling in anticipation.

"Then I suppose I will have to find out for myself." Optimus leaned down until his face was gently pressed against Smokey's tummy. He began softly nuzzling the metallic surface, causing Smokescreen to giggle sweetly.

"Optimus!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!! Stop, that tickles!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!!"

"Well I see the problem here," the Prime spoke into his stomach. "You just have a bad tummy ache. But don't worry, I'll take care of this. I know just how to cure tummy aches."

Smokescreen giggled up a storm as Optimus planted ticklish little kisses all over his upper and lower belly. He could feel Smokey shift and squirm whenever he brushed over a sensitive spot, like along his sides or lower stomach.

"Stop it!! Hee-hee-hee-hee!!" He said while kicking at Prime's chest. "Daddy-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Quit it!! Y-You're so wee-hee-hee-hee-heird!!"

"Oh you think I'm weird, huh?" Prime asked in a mock-angry tone. Smokescreen giggled and nodded. "I'll make you regret those words!"

Smokescreen shrieked loudly as Optimus blew on the metal plate where his bellybutton was. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! NO STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

"You still think I am weird?" Smokey nodded. He just wanted Prime to continue. And Optimus knew it, too. "Now that hurts. I ought to punish you for that!"

Just when he was about to lean down to his stomach, Smokescreen braced his pedes against his chest in hopes of saving himself. Buuut that didn't help much because Prime released his arms, and instead pinned his legs down with the weight of his chest.

Now he was able to make his attack; he pressed his lips against that spot where his bellybutton was, and blew while shaking his helm. "Pffffffffffffffffff!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! DADDYYYYYYYYY! PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!" Smokescreen couldn't stand the raspberries to his tummy, but at the same time he was having fun!

"Is this little one ticklish?" Prime asked teasingly. "Hm? Is my little youngling ticklish? Daddy loves to tickle you, little one! Yes I do! And now Daddy going to tickle you until you explode!" While talking, he kept blowing loud raspberries against Smokey's tummy. "Pffffffffffffff!!! Pffffffffffffffff!!!"

"STAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! DADDY-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" Smokescreen pushed against Optimus' helm. He was starting to lose it, letting tears of laughter stream down his optics. Now his belly hurt again from laughing so hard. "PLEASE, DADDY! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE! I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE IT ANYMORE! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Hearing his desperate cry, and seeing that Smokey laughed himself to tears, Optimus decided to stop. He released the youngling, and chuckled when Smokescreen curled inward and hugged himself.

Poor Smokey was completely exhausted, letting out sob-like giggles. After a few minutes, he finally managed to cool his systems down.

"Are...Are you done?" he asked while panting.

"Yes. You're safe now. Oh wait—"

Smokescreen squeaked in fear, and hid under his blanket. "Aaaaah! No! No more tickling!"

Optimus chuckled and carefully peeled back the blanket. Smokey squealed and cringed, thinking he was going to get tickled again. But instead, Optimus gently wiped the tears from his optics.

"No need to cry, little one," he said. "I'm done. I won't tickle you anymore...as long as you decide not to tickle me back. Understand?"

"Yes, I promise! I won't do that to you again!"

Prime patted his helm. "Good. You must be very tired now. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep?"

Smokescreen nodded with a yawn. He rubbed his optics tiredly. "Okay. But...can I sleep with you tonight? Please?"

"Of course."

Both Autobots turned their attention to the door when they heard a soft bump. The door slid open, revealing Bumblebee standing by the doorway, clutching his blanket with a sleepy look in his optics.

"Bumblebee? What are you doing here, little one?" Optimus asked. "I thought you were in recharge."

_"I was, but then..." _He buzzed a yawn. _"I got lonely, and wanted to sleep with you."_

"Awesome!" said Smokescreen. "Autobot sleepover!"

"Alright, you can both sleep with me."

As soon they were all in Optimus' room, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen snuggled up against their leader. The leader hugged them close, allowing them to rest their helms on his chest. They both enjoyed the soothing rhythmic sound of the Prime's spark beat. Both younglings purred in contentment as Optimus caressed their helms and backs.

Suddenly, Bumblebee nudged Optimus. _"Optimus?"_

"Yes?"

_"Since we're about to go into recharge right now, um..." _He laid on his back, and lifted his blanket to reveal his tummy. _"C-Can you kiss me goodnight again? Please?"_

Optimus smiled and nuzzled his helm. "How can I say no to that adorable face? Now lie down."

Bumblebee giggled and laid down excitedly. He let out cute squeaky giggles as Optimus peppered his belly with sweet ticklish kisses. _"Hee-hee-hee-hee!! Okay, okay, sto-ho-ho-hop!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Daddy, stop!! Hee-hee-hee!!"_

When he stopped, Bee pointed to Smokescreen. _"Wait! You forgot Smokey!"_

Smokescreen gasped and covered his tummy. "Oh no! Don't even think about it! I've suffered enough today, thank you." He suddenly squealed when he felt tickly kisses being planted on his neck. "Aaaaah!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! No, stop it!! No-ho-ho-hot agai-ha-ha-ha-hain!! Hee-hee-hee!!"

After that was done, both younglings snuggled up against their surrogate father.

_"Man, was that fun or what?" _said Bumblebee.

"Yeah. I-I guess that _was _pretty fun. Even for me," Smokescreen said shyly. The truth was, he enjoyed being tickled, especially by Optimus. He just sometimes felt embarrassed to admit it out loud.

"Hey, Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Can we um...can we do this again tomorrow?"

_"Yeah! Can we play again tomorrow?" _Bee piped up.

"Tomorrow? Hmm..." Optimus was thinking, but his attention was suddenly caught by the two younglings looking up at him. They both started at him with adorable, big puppy optics. Both of their optics seemed to shimmer, and even their door wings fluttered like butterfly wings.

"Pleeeeeease?" they asked cutely.

"Oh alright," said Optimus. "I've been wanting to spend time with the both of you since yesterday. Of course we can play together tomorrow."

"Really?"

_"For reals?"_

Prime smiled back at them. "Absolutely. Any game you want." Both younglings hugged him.

"Thanks, Optimus."

_"You're the best! And that's a fact!"_

Optimus chuckled. "Let's get some sleep, okay? I know we are all exhausted from earlier." He hugged them close and continued to stroke their backs until they fell asleep. He watched with a gentle smile at the peacefully recharging younglings cuddled up against him.

_I promise, I won't ever let my priorities get in the way of what's really important in my life. I will always be here for you two. And know that even if it seems like my work takes over, I will always make time to spend with you. Just because I have my responsibilities as a Prime doesn't mean that I won't want to be with my special younglings. That's a promise I won't ever break._

**THE END**

**I'm dying from cuteness overload!!**


End file.
